A Thousand Miles
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: [ONESHOT] Set directly after The Hunted. Songfic to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. JakeRose


**Yay! My first fanfic! Anyway, this takes place after "The Hunted". **

**Disclainmer: I do not own ADJL or "A Thousand Miles". They belong to Disney and Vanessa Carlton respectively.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's over dragon. Say goodbye!"

"Rose, no!"

I stopped, shocked. "Wh-What did you call me?"

"Rose," Jake said firmly. "if you wanna say good-bye to me, say it to my human face." I got an unexpected surprise when the American Dragon transformed back to…

"Jake?"

_Makin' my way downtown,_

_Walkin' fast,_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

I couldn't do it. He was the most decenty guy I've gone out with. He saved my life. Twice. After letting him go, I ran and told Huntsmaster the American Dragon escaped.

_Starin' blankly ahead_

_Just makin' my way_

_Makin' my way_

_Through the crowd,_

I wanted to tell Jake I was transferring. I couldn't face him. I went to the pricipals' office to complete my transfer.

"Well, this is quite sudden, Rose," Said Principal Decetto (A/N: Is that right?) "but, you have to do what you have to do. We will miss having you here."

"Thanks." I sighed and pulled out the picture of me and Jake at the dance. "Can you please give this to Jake Long?"

"Of course."

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder,_

I started to walk home hoping I would at lesast see Jake. Unfortuneately, I didn't. It was getting a bit crowded and cloudy as I walked.

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass mr by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you,_

_Tonight_

How could I have been so blind? My mind floated to when we first met.

"Hi," Jake said friendly

"Hi, yourself."

He looked down at my birthmark.

"Hey, that's a cool dragon tatoo."

"Actually, it's a birthmark."

_It's always at times like these,_

_When I think of you_

_And I wounder if you ever think of me,_

When Brad ditched me at the dance, I swear, I felt like my heart was ripped out and stepped on. When Jake came up to me, I felt like… when you go out into the sun after being cooped up inside for a long time.

"Brad wanted to dance with the prettiest girl in the room." I let out. "I guess he got his wish."

Jake smiled at me and offered his hand. "Come on," He said. "_I_ want to dance with the prettiest girl in the room."

We danced. I had so much fun with Jake, I wanted to kiss him. But I knew that would be too awkward.

'_Cause everything's so wrong,_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memories,_

I remember Jake and me getting the lead roles in "Antony and Cleopatra". It seemed like he was nervous about kissing. How could I not have seen that Jake was the American Dragon then? He appeared every time Jake did, and we were both out of breath when we came back after fighting for the beetle.

'_Cause I need you,_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder,_

He also seemed to be at the right place at the right time when I almost didn't get the last pudding and almost fell down the stairs.

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

Our first date was really nice. We just hung out in Central Park and built a snowman.

"He has your eyes." I commented, lovingly

"But he has your smile."

"I don't know where that nose came from, though."

"Hmmm," Jake said. "I think he's missing something "

"Arms!" I exclaimed as I went to go look for sticks. When I came back, Jake apparantly made the snowman into an ice sculpture of me. I gasped.

"Jake! How did you- that's… that's awesome!"

"Not as awesome as the real thing."

It was that moment I realized he was about to kiss me. Our faces leaned closer when my pager went off.

"Sorry, Jake," I apologized awkwardly. "I…I have to go. Bye!"

_And I, I_

_Don't wanna let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I _

_Don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't…_

When Jake and I fought in that blizzard… I was so shocked when he saved me.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. "We're mortal enemies! Or did you forget?"

"I wishh I could."

When we boarded the bus to go home, Jake acted like he wasn't interested in me. Now I understand why.

_Makin' my way downtown,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces pass,_

_And I'm homebound_

I knew I couldn't continue my relationship with him. The Huntman will never allow it. He'll kill me. I sigh as I pause to see a young couple in their twenties kiss in a resturant nearby. I wish that could be me and Jake.

_Just starin' blankly ahead,_

_Makin' my way_

_Makin' my way_

_Through the crowd,_

If only I could talk to Jake one more time, we can figure it out. He'll protect me.

_And I still need you,_

_And I still miss you,_

_And now I wonder,_

I stop as I remember. The shop he works at! What was it called again? Canal Street Electroinics? I look at my watch. It was 3:00. Has it been that long?

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky,_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

I stopped to think for a minute. Will he listen? Will Jakes' grandfather believe I quit the Huntsclan?

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles _

_If I could just see you…_

My mind set on all of the battles Jake and I went through. Will he forgive me?

_If I could fall,_

_Into the sky, _

_Do you think time,_

_Would pass me by,_

I realized, it didn't matter. As I walked into the shop, Jake was wide-eyed with surprise.

"Rose?" Jake asked in almost a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything. I just walked up to him and kissed him. And you know what? He kissed me back. I knew at that moment things are going to change.

'_Cause you know_

_I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you,_

_If I could just hold you,_

_Tonight._

THE END!

**Well, what did you think? R&R! No flames, please.**


End file.
